


【铁盾】锦囊喵计

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 预警：有跨物种恋爱场面描写
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【铁盾】锦囊喵计

“一分钟”后，鹰眼抱回来一只狐狸。  
  
所有人都稍微愣了一会儿才反应过来这是娜塔莎，虽说她并没有隐瞒自己的血统，但和三天两头变成猫的样子在基地里乱晃的托尼不一样，除了有需要的时候，娜塔莎总是保持人类状态的。  
  
这会儿比起“怎么办”，他们更想问“怎么回事”，而对于这个问题唯一能给出解答的只有和娜塔莎同类不同族的猫妖托尼。他走上前去朝鹰眼怀里的狐狸挥了挥手，端详片刻之后直起身告诉大家：“她的身体一下子受到过大冲击，出于自我保护的本能，变回了最原始的状态——简单来说她就是被打回原形了。”  
  
鹰眼短暂地松了一口气，但很快又把这口气提了上来：“那她多久才能恢复原状？”  
  
“注意你的措辞，我亲爱的两脚兽朋友，这对我们来说才叫‘原状’。”托尼指着狐狸状态的娜塔莎，“这个状态下她的很多伤痕和缺损都会被慢慢修复，等她恢复到可以重新修炼的程度，她就能变回你们的‘原状’了。根据个体差异，也就是天赋的不同，有的只需要几个月，有的需要几十年……”  
  
“她现在还有人类意识吗？”克林特觉得这个问题的答案不言而喻，因为他怀里的红狐狸对队友们的焦急讨论的态度是打了个哈欠然后蜷起身体睡觉。  
  
“没有。”托尼说，“具体的恢复预期我说不上来，不过我待会儿可以给她做个系统性的检查——”  
  
娜塔莎没有等到托尼承诺的系统性检查，因为没过多久做出承诺的托尼本人就变成了被美国队长从破损的战甲里抱出来的一只猫。  
  
劫后余生的复仇者们和盟友们先是愣了一会儿，然后纷纷开始笑，托尼猫在队长怀里东张西望的样子让站在前排的人笑得更加开心了，而站在后面根本看不到这些细节的人也东倒西歪，连眼泪都流了出来——他们太久没有这样开怀大笑过了。  
  
等到笑声终于平息，大家才发现站在战甲的残骸边抱着托尼猫的美国队长一动不动，他僵硬地站在那里，低头看着托尼猫，脸上显露的神情难以言说，但肯定不能说是高兴。  
  
就在有人想要上前询问的时候，美国队长像是终于反应过来了似的，露出一个相当灿烂的笑容，然后在其他人的沉默之中，在万众瞩目之下，美国队长慢慢地把钢铁侠变成的那只黑猫举到脸边，缓慢沉稳且有力地蹭了上去。  
  
如果不是这个场景过于震撼，大家又发自内心地尊敬美国队长，他们一定能让刚才那样一浪接着一浪的笑声再返场重演一遍。  
  
和平时所表现出来的完全不同，托尼猫不是那种讨厌被人捧到脸上蹭来蹭去的猫，他不但没有伸出爪子奋力挣扎，还眯起眼睛发出了享受的呼噜声。  
  
当然，这也有可能是因为蹭他的人是美国队长。  
  
蹭了一会儿之后，像是刚刚才意识到周围人的目光之后，史蒂夫有些不好意思地把脸从托尼猫身上挪开，小声对离他最近的几个人感慨：“他脑袋圆圆的好可爱哦。”  
  
后来的这段时间里，复仇者的核心成员们相当后悔他们当初没有向黑寡妇或者钢铁侠多多请教和妖怪有关的事情，不然也不至于现在面对着一只狐狸和一只猫不知所措，不知道他们到底什么时候能恢复人类意识。  
  
现在他们只好采用最原始的方法，每天早上醒过来之后就把正在溜达或者打盹的猫或者狐狸抓过来，直接问他们：“你能听懂我说话吗？”  
  
除此之外，暂时充当妖怪饲养员的复仇者们也不太确定他们是不是能用普通的宠物粮食作为主粮，克林特尤其战战兢兢，他每天去喂娜塔莎狐的时候都在担心她在恢复人类意识并发现自己吃了半个月的宠物狐粮之后会暴揍自己泄愤。  
  
“你不担心吗？”克林特问蹲在他旁边喂猫的史蒂夫，“他们现在肯定不能直接吃人类的食物，但我也很确定他们不会高兴吃宠物口粮的。我完了，等她恢复之后我肯定就完了。”  
  
“我不担心。”史蒂夫说着给托尼猫撕开了一包妙鲜包，“我不担心主要是因为托尼打不过我。”  
  
“有道理。”克林特若有所思，“我应该让布鲁斯来负责喂她。”  
  
要是单从表面来看，托尼猫就像世界上的绝大部分猫一样喜欢吃妙鲜包，他津津有味地吃完了碗里的之后又从史蒂夫手上获得了小鱼干作为饭后加餐，而史蒂夫则在他吃饱喝足瘫倒下来之后把手伸到了他的两只后爪之间，轻轻地捏住了猫铃铛。  
  
克林特一脸震惊，如果娜塔莎不是那么见多识广的话，他这会儿一定会伸手捂住红狐狸的眼睛的。  
  
托尼猫不光对史蒂夫蹭他的脸没什么意见，对史蒂夫玩弄他的男猫隐私部位也没什么意见，他看上去还挺享受的，这让克林特不禁怀疑起这家伙是不是保留了人类意识，只是为了享受史蒂夫的悉心照顾而在这儿揣着明白装糊涂。  
  
反正他本来脸皮就够厚，这事儿他不是干不出来。  
  
但现在无论托尼猫有没有人类意识……  
  
“队长。”鹰眼慢腾腾地说，“我感觉那样有一点点变态哎。”  
  
史蒂夫非但没有从猫铃铛上挪开手，还变本加厉地把托尼猫整个搂到怀里蹂躏了起来，顺便向鹰眼和娜塔莎狐发表了一番慷慨激昂的演讲：“虽然托尼现在被打回原形了而且不知道什么时候能变回来，但他依旧是我法律意义上、社会学意义上以及心理层面上的丈夫，我现在只是在没有伤害到他的情况下用他的身体完成我个人的一点小乐趣，而且他其实也以他目前所拥有的判断力对我的行为表示了默许，所以我，作为一个自然人，骄傲地以我自由的灵魂做出判断，我的行为是绝对恰当的，一点也不变态！”  
  
“队长，你的演讲和平时一样鼓舞人心让我内心立刻充满了斗志，我觉得我又可以直视你了。”克林特说。  
  
娜塔莎狐瞥了史蒂夫一眼，默默地走开了，她现在似乎已经有了些许的人类意识，要是她已经恢复到能够说人类语言的程度了，她一定会说：“但那样还是有一点点变态哎。”  
  
克林特揉了揉鼻子和眼睛：“算了，你只要别和我说你今晚还准备和你丈夫过性生活就行，我怕我的想象力太丰富今晚会失眠。”  
  
这句话一出口，空气霎时间凝固了，史蒂夫慢慢地从托尼猫的猫铃铛上面撤开手，慢慢地抬起头看着克林特。  
  
“队长。”自觉失言的鹰眼擦了一把汗，“在我的想象力把事情拉向深渊之前，我想问你一个也许很冒犯的问题，托尼还是人类身体的时候你这么干过吗？”  
  
托尼猫像是听懂了这段对话似的在史蒂夫的臂弯里喵喵叫，而史蒂夫诚恳又不失婉约地回答：“是他主动要求的。”  
  
看来克林特真的想象力很丰富，他两腿一蹬两眼一闭恨不得以头抢地把刚才听到的内容全部忘掉：“完了，我要失眠了。”  
  
这样的日子持续了一段时间，期间娜塔莎狐已经渐渐地取回了她的人类意识，在拒绝了几顿宠物口粮之后开始能够开口说人类语言，这意味着复仇者们终于迎来了一个能够解答妖怪生态相关问题的人，对于托尼猫的情况，娜塔莎的判断是：“不同妖怪个体的恢复能力和速度都不一样，我们受到的伤害程度也不一样，不过按照他平时的表现来看，应该快了。”  
  
有娜塔莎这句“应该快了”，史蒂夫每天喂猫的时候都安心了不少，但托尼猫完全没有取回人类意识的迹象，依旧每天享用妙鲜包和小鱼干，毫不反抗地靠在史蒂夫的手掌里任凭史蒂夫揉他的毛绒绒猫铃铛，偶尔还会发出咪呜咪呜的撒娇声，然后把圆圆的小脑袋搁在史蒂夫手心里。  
  
时间一天天过去，托尼猫依旧是不通人事的脑袋圆圆的小猫咪，直到某天史蒂夫结束了任务提前回家，看见他的猫正趴在沙发上，一边舔着倒在盘子里的酒，一边熟练地用前爪在平板电脑上翻阅新闻。  
  
五分钟后复仇者们就被美国队长集结了，看上去仿佛他们要再打一次灭霸，但其实他们只是要来在队长的带领之下开托尼猫的批斗大会。  
  
复仇者们围着圆形茶几站开，茶几中央放着一摞书，已经被确认了拥有人类意识的托尼猫就被放在这座书塔上接受批斗。  
  
美国队长首先上前一步，伸手搭在托尼猫的肩膀上，非常严肃地告诉他：“这些日子以来我甚至都做好你永远都变不回来的准备了。”  
  
美国队长的忠实好友冬兵在旁边做补充说明：“是啊，史蒂夫都做好守一辈子活寡的准备了。”  
  
在场的人整齐划一地沉默了，托尼猫故作乖巧地紧贴书塔最上方那本书的封面，从一只猫趴成了一滩猫。  
  
史蒂夫尽力澄清：“不是那种准备。”  
  
而托尼猫也给自己准备好了辩护词。  
  
“虽然意识上已经恢复了，但我还需要一段时间才能够变成人形，我本来的计划是在此期间都装作一只普通的猫，防止你要面对从未经历过的跨物种恋爱然后在大家面前表现得像个变态一样。”托尼猫一脸沉痛地看着史蒂夫，虽然知道这是托尼，但史蒂夫还是觉得被一只猫一脸沉痛地看着有些丢人，“根据你前些天的表现，我觉得我的这个计划不算多余。”  
  
在场的人纷纷露出了对此又好奇又不太想知道的神情，知情者之一娜塔莎狐打了个哈欠趴下了，知情者之二克林特用口型告诉大家：“猫铃铛。”  
  
复仇者们恍然大悟，有的还一边点头一边小声重复“猫铃铛”，一副和史蒂夫心有戚戚焉的样子。  
  
为了防止让自己难以面对的场景出现，美国队长当机立断地叫停了这场批斗会，把托尼猫从书塔上抱下来带回了房间。  
  
“你今晚和我一起睡吧。”  
  
“我最近不是天天晚上都和你一起睡吗？”托尼猫问他，“你老年痴呆啦？”  
  
托尼猫所言不虚，他的猫咪小摇篮就放在史蒂夫床头，他变成猫以来每天晚上都会钻进这个尺寸刚好的小篮子里，蜷起身体睡觉。可是史蒂夫指的显然是另一种意思，晚上睡觉的时候他从浴室出来，把托尼猫拎起来，一起拎进了被子里。  
  
但是史蒂夫没有把托尼猫抱在胸前让托尼猫感受窒息的快乐，他先自己躺好，然后开始安置托尼猫。托尼猫放松身体任他摆弄，最后形成的状态就是猫咪的圆圆脑袋枕在和史蒂夫相邻的枕头上，身体的部分则和史蒂夫共享同一床被子。  
  
说晚安之前，史蒂夫还帮托尼猫拉了拉被子，盖住他的肩胛。  
  
猫的一大生活习性是白天犯困，这点和晚上睡没睡是无关的，史蒂夫回家的时候，大概率会看见托尼猫睡倒在了平板边上，今天也是如此。  
  
不过今天，史蒂夫的脑海里不知怎么就冒出了一个奇怪的想法，而且他还鬼使神差地把这个想法付诸实践了：他轻轻地走过去，单膝跪坐在沙发旁边，低下头靠近托尼猫，轻轻地咬了一下他的耳朵。  
  
因此被惊醒的托尼猫僵硬地抬起头，惊恐地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫尴尬地举起手站起来，飞快地后退了几步，但他所能想到的全部辩白也就是：“对不起没忍住。”  
  
这个说法显然无法减轻托尼猫的震惊，他张开嘴巴吐出了一截舌头，这让史蒂夫愈发感到无地自容，他整个人趴到了沙发上，把头埋进抱枕里，闷闷地说：“我感觉自己像个变态一样，而且这都是你的错。”  
  
托尼猫终于回过了神来，他觉得自己作为丈夫有义务安慰对人生产生了质疑的史蒂夫。他跳到史蒂夫背上，想用柔软的肉垫抚摸他的背，因为这样会被衣服阻隔，改成了用柔软的肉垫抚摸史蒂夫的后颈。  
  
“再过一阵子我真的就可以变成人类状态了，我们很快就可以在生物学意义上团聚了。”托尼猫说，“然后你也终于可以有性生活了。”  
  
史蒂夫依旧是从抱枕里闷闷地说：“咱们别再提性生活的事情了好吗？”  
  
托尼猫的神情看上去比之前被咬耳朵的时候还惊恐：“为什么？难道因为你在冰里冻太久留下的后遗症开始显现了，你开始性冷淡了？”  
  
这下史蒂夫终于坐了起来，抱起托尼猫好和他平视：“我没有性冷淡。”  
  
“我就说嘛，看上去也不像。”托尼猫坚定地点点头，“我知道你一定很饥渴，再忍一忍，你亲爱的丈夫就快要重振雄风了！”  
  
托尼猫说完这话就忘了把舌头给收回去，史蒂夫看着他吐在外面的那一小截舌头，脑海中产生了今天第二个大胆的想法。他凑上去，用自己的舌头勾了一下托尼猫的舌头。  
  
在这么做完了之后他立刻又陷入了怀疑人生逃避现实状态：“告诉我我不是第一个干这种事的人。”  
  
“不，你就是第一个干这种事的人。”托尼猫歪过头回味了一下，“我觉得这样是稍微有一点点变态了，但是我喜欢，能再来一次吗？”  
  
“好啊。”史蒂夫忽然就想通了，去他妈的，虽然还没变回人形，但这是他丈夫，他爱干什么就干什么，“你想要再来多少次都行。”  
  
于是复仇者们推开门时看见的就是这样一幕：史蒂夫双手把托尼猫抱起来举到自己眼前，从他的肚子一路亲到嘴巴，最后伸出自己的舌头碰了碰猫舌尖。  
  
“好，太好了。”鹰眼面无表情地说，“今晚大家都别睡了，跟我一起放飞想象的翅膀吧。”


End file.
